slwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Voodoo Cooperstone
' ' Voodoo Cooperstone is a professional wrestler who is back with the DCWF . Voodoo frequently did commentary for many wrestling federations, including VAW, VWE, DCWF, and HAWX. He has also been known to produce many entrance videos for SL wrestlers. He got his start in Second Life as a DJ, a long time wrestling fan, he decided to test his abilities, and starting his training under the watchful eye of none other than Antonia Foggarty. Her relentless regimen has truly paid off. He spent his early days wrestling as the "Witch Doctor, but under the advice of Commish Numbers Rossini, he became known as "The Bear" due to his enormous size and strength. His first taste at some Gold, was when he won the DCWF/OEW Interpromotional Title. He developed a close friendship with "The Cowboy" Drewski Hoxley, which resulted in the formation of "The Wild West Outlaws" alongside Scarlette Abeyante-Hoxley, who eventually became the DCWF Tag Team Champions. Due to unforeseen jealousy, his partnership with Drew, was short-lived due to an incident at Wrestlefest 5, when his friend turned on him. Now he is a singles match performer Back Story Voodoo got his start in Second Life as a DJ, a long time wrestling fan, he decided to test his abilities, and starting his training under the watchful eye of none other than Antonia Foggarty. Her relentless regimen has truly paid off. He spent his early days wrestling as the "Witch Doctor, but under the advice of Commish Numbers Rossini, he became known as "The Bear" due to his enormous size and strength. His first taste at some Gold, was when he won the DCWF/OEW Interpromotional Title. He developed a close friendship with "The Cowboy" Drewski Hoxley, which resulted in the formation of "The Wild West Outlaws" alongside Scarlette Abeyante-Hoxley, who eventually became the DCWF Tag Team Champions. Due to unforeseen jealousy, his partnership with Drew, was short-lived due to an incident at Wrestlefest 5, when his friend turned on him. After four successful years at DCWF, Voodoo retired from the wrestling community and became to partake in other matters in order to help to the virtual wrestling community. He started to do more regular commentary at various federations, and became a valued voice in the community. However, in July of 2014, Voodoo announced his return to virtual wrestling when he announced he was starting a new journey with Virtual Attitude Wrestling (VAW) under his new personna, "The Enforcer." Due to unforeseen circumstances he left VAW after a shortlived stint within the company, and signed with Apex Championship Wrestling. Taking up commentary. Missing being in the ring, The Bear returned in early 2015 winning The ACW World Title at Battlefield. After a prolonged absence from in-ring competition he, and fellow members of HIW which included Ashe Cuervo, Ery Laweren, Honey Bluntz, and Giselle launched an invasion during Digital Championship Wrestling's Saturday Showdown. Which was originally thought to be saving Commish Numbers Rossini from a choking from the hands of Mythil Woyseck, but launched a barrage all their own leaving Numbers Rossini in a heap in the ring, and the rest of the DCWF Universe in a state of disbelief. Post HIW Invasion news: Voodoo re-signed with the DCWF after HIW disbanded their attempt at taking over the federation, and now is in a heated battle with members of the Duffield Clan (Charlie Duffield, Sparkles Von Quinworth, Micheal Tomas, and Henry Parker) teaming up with Jack -O -Lantern, Ace Nightfire, and Numbers Rossini. Wrestling Style Brawler Accomplishments * DCWF/ OEW Interpromotional Champion by defeating Tkid Dragonash * DCWF Tag Team Champions with The Cowboy Drewski Hoxley * SLCW Men's Champion * DCWF World Heavyweight Champion * 2013 Male Wrestler of the Year * 2013 Match of the Year * ACW World Champion * OMG/WTF Moment of the Year Voodoo Cooperstone'' is a Second Life Wrestler currently signed with Digital Championship Wrestling Federation (DCWF).Hailing from Broken Bow, Oklahoma, standing in at 7' 0, and weighing in at 379 lbs. '' In Wrestling Titles won: DCWF World Heavyweight Championship - SLCW Champion - DCWF Tag Team Champion - DCWF/OEW Interpromotional Champion - Former ACW - World Champion